Sometime
by cifan
Summary: Set after Loyalty part 2. I still hate writing these summaries.  I'm giving this a T rating because I'm not planning on smutting it up...but you never know I guess.  If I do, I'll give fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Just borrowing them for my own little story. **

**This takes place after Loyalty. I have another story started for the same time line, and it begins with the same quote from that episode. Suddenly, I'm feeling inspired again.**

* * *

Alex signed for the envelope with a slightly shaking hand. She didn't need to see the return address, she knew who it was from. She could feel it.

She gently closed her front door, slid the chain, then steadily moved to the couch. Carefully, she sat down and took the envelope in both hands. Closing her eyes, she took a moment for herself. She'd been waiting over a year to hear from him...

"So, I'll...see you around sometime." She nodded and watched him walk out.

Then he was gone.

* * *

She grasped the tab between her fingers and slowly pulled on it. Opening the envelope, she watched as tiny pieces of soft cardboard fell to the floor. She closed her eyes again, suddenly afraid that the contents might be a huge disappointment.

Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes. After sliding her thumbs into the opening, she then pulled the envelope open wide and then tipped it's contents onto her coffee table.

She couldn't help but suck in her breath when she saw what was laid out in front of her. Her hands were still shaking as she first picked up the passport. Her eyebrows crinckled and her mouth tightened as she opened it up and saw her picture but not her name. Margaret Colter.

Alex shook her head and couldn't help a small smile. She had to hand it to him, he was pulling out all the stops. He knew that that name would illicit strong memories in her. Memories of their earlier times together, memories of pain and sadness but also memories of moments that had drawn them close together; the awful pain they felt watching Maggie Colter suffer through PTSD, and the memories that came later on; of how he comforted Alex after she shot and killed a man.

They were one of the first memories in their long career joined as partners, a career that spanned nearly a decade and a career that brought both of them a love that no other person could give them. Though they never admitted it to each other, the love was there.

And then, he left.

After carefully inspecting the passport, she then saw a New York State drivers licence. The license also had Maggie's name on it. She looked at the address – which was unknown to her – and then the date of birth. She laughed when she saw the month and day was her own but the year was three years earlier. "He's buttering me up."

She was still smiling as she then looked at the item closest to the license; a plane ticket. The ticket was in the same name and it was from JFK to Stokholm, Sweden. It was dated for July 17th. She couldn't help but laugh and say outloud, "Really? You're only giving me six days warning?". She shook her head, "So...typical." She dropped it onto the table, "And where am I staying?", she said aloud again as she fished for a hotel reservation that she knew would be there. There was a folded paper and an envelope left. She picked up the paper and opened it up. "Nordic Light Hotel...'superior mood' suite...one occupant." She shook her head again, "What the hell is he up to?" Finally, she picked up the envelope. It was thick. Alex slid her finger inside the flap and carefully pulled it apart. Inside was cash. A lot of cash. She counted out twelve one hundred dollar bills. "Jesus, what am I...a hooker? What do I need this much cash for?"

She tried to imagine what he was thinking when he put that much money in there for her. She decided he gave her that much 'just in case'. He wanted to be certain she had no excuse not to go. That is, no excuse other than that she simply didn't want to. If she didn't show up, he would know she didn't because of her own decision, not for any other reason.

So, did she want to show or not? She put all the papers back into the envelope and held it to her chest as she fell back into her couch cushion.

She had six days to decide.

* * *

**a/n: This is a total WIP - but I promise to finish it. I hope it all works out as I imagine it will. Thanks for taking time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who delivered it?"

"An operative. One of our best in the area."

"So then you're certain she received it?"

"Yes, I'm certain. She even signed for it." Stahl mentally chastised her self the minute the words were out of her mouth; knowing what his reaction would be.

"What? What do you mean she signed for it? Never leave a paper trail! Oh. My. God. That's...that's...that's undercover 101! **Where** is that paper now?"

"It's been -"

He cut her off. "Seriously...that is the work of 'one of your best operatives'?" He was mocking her.

"It's been -"

He was shaking his head and pacing. "**Just** another reason that I don't trust **anyone**."

Stahl's voice was deep with anger. His words cut her to the core, just as he was intending. "You mean **anyone** but **her**."

He lashed back with equal venom, "Of **course** that's what I mean."

She knew no matter how she proved herself, Robert Goren would never ever let her forget that Ross died on her watch. The night that Ross was killed, Alex had said that Stahl was the woman she saw with their captain and Bobby was shocked that Stahl would be so high profile if she was his handler in the case. Privately, Bobby also knew he still blamed himself; because of his visit to Loftin's hangar. Alex had brushed off his theory and then he left before he could talk more about it with her, so having Stahl to pin blame on was very convenient for him. Over the past fifteen months, whenever he was feeling guilt, he would turn his thoughts to Stahl and shift his anger from himself to her. Needless to say, it had made for a very contemptuous work relationship between them. Stahl didn't know about Bobby's trip to the hangar, so she had gotten used to his anger and accepted all the blame.

* * *

Wendy Stahl she wasn't stupid. When she met him after Ross' death, she saw in Bobby a potential brilliant field agent for the FBI/CIA. There was a joint task force that she was a part of that brought operatives from both agencies together. These operatives would be able to track criminals both domestically and abroad; something that is normally hard to do because of how the two agencies operate. They filled their ranks with men and women who had solid law enforcement backgrounds and were not unwilling to go the extra mile – legal or not – to successfully complete their mission. It was black ops, it was dangerous, and if you were an agent, everyday you risked your life for the sake of the country. It was a job that was custom made for Robert Goren and Stahl knew that within one minute of meeting him.

So she had been waiting for him when he got back to his apartment after he was fired from NYPD. She had a proposition she knew he couldn't refuse.

And he didn't refuse it. Instead, he packed a small bag and left with her that night.

After that, Robert Goren officially no longer existed. Robert Bishop was his name from that night further, and that was the name he used for the operation he was currently involved with. They allowed him to keep his first name, just in case anyone from his past life ever saw him, and he got to choose his last name. He didn't go by Bobby anymore, Rob was the name he used. Rob Bishop. He chose his last name as an homage to a boy he and Eames met early on in their partnership.

During the first nine weeks of his new job, he went through an intense training and immersion program. He liked to refer to it as brainwashing, much to the dislike of his superiors. It was Bobby's way of letting them know that despite accepting the job voluntarily, he wasn't going to be easily assimilated into the herd. For him, it was just a job; a way to serve his country as he always had and to still have his hand in police type work. After the training, Stahl was made his US contact. Bobby wasn't at happy about that at all. He tried to change contacts, but he was told in no uncertain terms that a decision has been made and he had no say in it what so ever.

* * *

Bobby learned early on that Wendy Stahl liked to mix business with pleasure. She was a strong woman who seemed to appreciate strong men, and Bobby clearly fell into that category. On more than one occasion, she made it obvious to him that she was willing if he was.

He could tell that Wendy Stahl was used to getting what she wanted from men because of her looks and her powerful position. He had suspected that Ross had fallen prey to her when he contacted the FBI about the proposal he received to set up the security for Hassan. Bobby thought that maybe Ross was enticed by the attention Stahl was giving him and that made him go along with the extremely dangerous mission, and it also allowed him to let their meetings be in public view; something Ross should never have gone along with.

And now her attentions were on Bobby. He knew he was in a very precarious situation. At first, he tried his best to gently let her know that he wasn't interested without alienating her. He knew that professionally, he needed her. Much like Deakins, she was an ally, and during his immersion she made it her business to smooth any feathers that he ruffled along the way. He did appreciate that because it allowed him the buffer between himself and his superiors that he always needed.

He also knew that she was trying her best to be "the new Eames" to him. She wanted to be his sounding board and his support, and when he didn't give her the leeway she was looking for she would say things like, "Did Eames do that for you?", or "I bet you let Eames help you." He would get frustrated with her and tell her that no matter how hard she tried, she would never replace Eames.

When he was finished with training, he met with her to finish up some paperwork before he left for his assignment. She doled out the documents one by one, explaining what each one was for and where to sign. She got to the last one, "And this one is to assign your...benefits..." Bobby closed his eyes as she trailed the sentence off. She was unable to add the word 'death' in there, knowing it would most likely set Bobby off on a rant about Ross and how she didn't protect him.

He took a deep breath and took the paper from her. She watched him as he deliberately filled in the name of his beneficiary and then signed the paper. He slid it back to her and she was not at all surprised to see Alex's name listed. What did surprise her was the envelope he produced from his jacket pocket.

"Can this be attached to that paper?"

Stahl looked at the envelope which also had Alex's name on it.

"I need for her to get this if, you know, she's in a position to be getting my benefits."

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, jealousy flared in her as she took the envelope and stapled it to the form. Bobby was the first man who ever said no to her, and she knew it was because of Alex. "What is it with you two?"

He stood up quickly, "Something you'll **never** understand." His eyes were washed with anger. He made his way to the door, then turned around before he left, "You're only my US contact, correct? Once I'm in an operation I'll have someone else?"

She clenched her jaw as she replied, "Yes, I'm only for US contact."

"So...so if I want to see her, I have to go through you?"

She let out an sarcastic laugh, "You still don't get it Rob? As long as you're working with us, you will never see her again."

His heart ached but he had to ask something else, "And if she comes to the FBI looking for me? Because I'm sure she's figured out by now that that's where I went."

She smugly replied, "She will be told that you're no longer any of her concern."

The words stung.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. "I will always be her concern and she will always be mine. And Wendy, that is something you will never have with me."

She decided to ignore his last statement, or at least not let on how much it hurt her. "Good luck, Bishop."

"Go to hell."

He walked out thinking about how true it was that hind sight was 20-20 vision. When he saw Wendy Stahl waiting for him at his apartment the day he was fired, he should have kept on walking.

* * *

"So I have that week to myself?"

"Yes, Rob, you have the week."

Bobby had asked several times to have this meeting between he and Alex set up. Stahl finally agreed but only after he agreed to a contract extension with the FBI. There was a lot of negotiating, and he finally accepted a two year extension, but those two years would be served stateside. He had to finish the mission he was working on currently and once that was done, he could go home.

It was the only ray of hope he had...until he learned that Alex got on the plane. It was the best news he'd had in years. She was on her way to Sweden, and to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...what do you think?" Alex asked her therapist, Jill, the direct question; hoping she'd get direction she wasn't willing to give herself.

"Alex...what do **you** think?"

She hesitated before answering."Well...I **know **I love him. And...I **know** I want to go. But is it in my best interest to go? **T****hat** is my question".

Her therapist sighed. "Alex...I think you are the only one that knows the answer to that. I mean, we've been together for a long time, and Bobby Goren has been the topic of conversation more times than I can begin to count. He's your biggest weakness."

She stared ahead, as if she was grasping her therapist's words for the first time. Then she nodded.

"And so, here I sit...fake passport and plane ticket in hand."

"Truthfully...what do you want to do about that?"

"I **want** to go." She said without hesitation. "But I feel that it's not that easy."

Jill tried to hide her growing frustration, "And what would make it that easy?" She felt like they were going in circles.

Alex sat silently for a long time, contemplating Jill's question. "I need to have...more. More from him...emotionally...physically...I need more **of** him and more **from** him." Then she looked at her therapist pointedly, "And I don't know if I'll **ever** get that."

* * *

Liz stared at Alex for a long time before saying anything. "I can't believe that we're talking about him again." She had been certain that Bobby Goren was finally out of Alex's life. He left over a year before and despite Alex's protests to the contrary, Liz knew he took her sister's heart with him when he disappeared. Alex was miserable for months, but lately she seemed to finally be making progress. She had even gone out on a few dates that Liz had set up for her. Now this.

They were having lunch together at their favorite restaurant. Alex had waited to bring this up until their coffee was served. Liz leaned her right elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, looking straight into Alex's eyes. "You know this isn't fair to you."

Alex's back straightened. Despite how he had destroyed her, she was not about to let someone speak badly of him. It was in that moment she knew that she not only loved him, but that she would follow him anywhere he asked.

She was going, no matter what.

Liz saw the determination settle into her sister's eyes. She knew she'd lost the battle even before she had really begun to fight. "What does Jill think of all of this?" Liz felt that she had to grasp at anything.

"I think I'm her first patient who's left her speechless."

Liz laughed bitterly, "I can imagine. You and Bobby...it's quite a frustrating story." She couldn't help the dig.

Alex didn't laugh. She remained deadly serious.

"So, when do you leave?"

"Wednesday."

"THIS Wednesday?"

"Yes, in two days."

Liz shook her head and gave a subdued smile. She knew she had been right, she had lost even before she began. "Please take care of yourself, Alex. Don't let him break your heart again."

Alex tightened her lips. She knew her sister was right, but she was going despite the risk. She also knew she should finally come clean with Liz about her feelings for Bobby. "Liz, he has my heart not matter what...I might as well see if we can be together or not. I might get lucky and find out that there is a future for us instead of being miserable without him for the rest of my life."

* * *

But as Alex packed her bag she began to have second thoughts. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her suitcase. "Bobby," she whispered, "why do you make things so damn difficult?" She felt the hurt and anger begin to come back. After she fired him, she had gone to see him and found his apartment empty. He had vanished. She was scared for him at first, but then it dawned on her. The FBI. She knew that was only explanation, the only way he could disappear so quickly and quietly. She didn't bother trying to find him, she knew it was pointless.

But her world was turned upside down. She could handle quitting work, she could handle firing him, but to lose him completely? It was more than she could bear.

It hurt her the most to think that he could leave her so easily. She loved him, and she thought he felt the same way. Depression set in. She hardly ate, turned off her phone, and wouldn't let anyone visit for weeks. Most of her family thought it was because of losing Ross and then losing her job. But her sister knew better. She could always see right through Alex's tough exterior.

* * *

Early in their partnership, Liz saw how much Alex loved him, and from what she saw of Bobby, he didn't seem to care about that one bit. Liz thought he was arrogant and self-centered and in no way worthy of her sister's love.

Once she had found out how alone he was, Alex always invited him to spend the holidays with her family. Liz would notice how Alex would light up when he showed up, and the times when he didn't come Liz saw how hurt her sister would be. But Alex always made up some excuse for him and moved on.

Even when Alex had Nate for Liz, Liz felt that he was more concerned about how the surrogacy affected himself than it did Alex. She wasn't happy at all when Alex went back to work earlier than she should have. Liz knew it was because of Bobby, not because Alex really wanted to go back so quickly.

But when Alex was kidnapped, Liz finally changed her mind. She had gone to see Bobby at work while Alex was missing. She was mad and scared and she wanted to be sure that he was taking her sister's kidnapping seriously. She was given a visitor's pass and escorted to the eleventh floor by a patrol officer. Captain Ross met her at the elevator and explained that they were doing everything they could to find Alex, and he told her that Goren was interviewing a person of interest as they spoke.

When she entered the Major Case squad she saw Bobby in a conference room talking with a man and she was immediately riveted by what she saw. The Bobby Goren she was staring at was not the cocky, narcissistic man she thought him to be. Instead, she saw a man who was on the edge of a breakdown; a man who was barely holding it together. He was pale, sweating, and his clothes and hair were a mess. Then she watched in awe as he suddenly sprung from his chair, took hold of the other man's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Liz turned on her heels and left, no longer feeling the need to make sure Bobby was doing everything he could to find her sister.

And after Alex was found and she was in the hospital, Liz saw just how much she had misunderstood Bobby. She came to see her sister and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alex and Bobby together. Alex was asleep and Bobby, still in the same outfit she saw him in the day before, was sitting at her bedside, watching her. There was a calmness about him again and it was at that moment that she knew her first impression of Bobby Goren was all wrong. She was witnessing what Alex had always known about her partner; despite his usual aloof demeanor, he cared for and loved Alex deeply.

So when he disappeared without saying a word to Alex, Liz was almost just as shocked as her sister.

* * *

Alex finished packing, zipped her suitcase then placed it in the corner of her bedroom. She stared at the case for a long time and seriously considering unpacking it. She was setting herself up for heartache. She could feel it in her bones. But then she looked around her empty room and the silence in her house became deafening to her.

"I'm already alone," she said to herself, "and besides...how much more can he hurt me?" She sat down on her floor and cried.

For two days, she stopped and stared at the suitcase every time she went into her room. When it came time to leave for the airport she was still staring at it, trying to convince herself that Liz was right.

The taxi was waiting and and she heard the driver honk for the third time. She knew he'd pull away if she didn't leave soon.

Alex straightened her back. "Now or never, Eames." She took a deep breath, picked up her bag and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Character's thoughts are in italics.**

The flight over to Sweden felt a lot longer than it was. Normally, Alex can fall right to sleep on a plane as soon as she plops into her seat. But today was different. Today she was going to see Bobby after not seeing him for well over a year.

Even though she got on the plane to see him, she still felt conflicted. She was a bundle of questions all rolled up into a tiny little package, and while she sat and waited for the plane to take off she realized that she was not only confused by the whole situation but also angry about his extended absence and little bit resentful toward him for not only thinking he could just summon her to meet him and that she would go...but that she did exactly that.

They had barely lifted off and she already had herself in a state of complete aggravation.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?"

She saw of her seatmate cast a glare her way and she realized that she said just that out loud.

"Um, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I mean...I'm just sorry, okay?"

The man gave her a small smile after hearing her stumble over her words. He could see she was distressed. He could also see that she was very pretty. "No need to apologize, I was just not expecting an outburst like that from such a beautiful woman."

She looked his way and smiled somewhat sheepishly. She thought he sounded southern European, and when she saw his dark hair and dark eyes she knew he was from a country on the Mediterranean. Then when she saw how handsome he was her face reddened and she backpedaled some more.

"Really, I normally don't speak like that...it's just...well..."

He put his hand up to stop her apology mid-sentence. "I take it that you're upset with a man?"

She nodded.

He shook his head, "What a shame that your man doesn't treat you like the Bella Donna that you are."

She gave him a nervous laugh, "He's not exactly my man."

His ears perked up and he raised his eyebrows at her, "Well then, even better...let me buy you dinner when we get off this plane."

She smiled gratefully at him, "That's very sweet of you, but I can't."

He smiled back but narrowed his eyes, "So then...this man...even though he doesn't treat you right...he still has your heart?"

And there it was.

A total stranger nailed her and Bobby's relationship within thirty seconds of interacting with her. And boy did that piss her off.

She closed her eyes for a second and nodded again. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him, "It sounds a little harsh but yes, he has my heart even though he makes me swear in front of total strangers."

He leaned toward her so their shoulders touched and whispered conspiratorially, "And I think you deserve better."

She felt the warmth of his shoulder and the soft tone in his voice and felt herself soften. He was a charmer. But then she thought of someone else she knew with a velvety voice who had hugged her with a tenderness she hadn't felt in years.

"And I think you are used to getting what you want when you charm the ladies."

He straightened back up and smiled a knowing smile at her. "So...I see that this man of yours did not leave you as weak as I thought you were."

She shook her head and couldn't believe she was being as honest as she was with a complete stranger. "Oh, he has me weak, alright. But only for him."

He waited to be sure she was looking at him before he ran his eyes down the length of her. After thoroughly scrutinizing, he replied, "I hope he knows what he has in you."

She gave him a tight smile and nodded, "I do, too."

* * *

She was restless for the duration of the flight. The conversation with her seatmate completely unnerved her. _How could he seem to know me so well? Is it that obvious that my heart is broken?_

Her questions made her very angry. Angry at herself for falling for Bobby, and angry at him for running out on her the way he did. By the time she got off the plane she was infuriated. She collected her luggage but then sat on a bench and seriously considered turning back around without seeing him.

_Can I deal with him rejecting me? Can I deal with him not?_

* * *

She walked into the hotel lobby and immediately saw him out of the corner of her eye. Knowing the lengths he went to to conceal her real identity, she ignored him.

"Colter...Margaret." She stared pointedly at the clerk, willing herself to focus on her and not the man who was sitting in the lounge. She finished check in and as she turned around she casually glanced at the room. He was gone.

* * *

She heard a knock at the door that adjoined her room and felt butterflies swirl in her stomach. She took a deep breath and opened the door.'

"Long time no see." She tried her best to hide her nerves but she wasn't fooling anyone. She heard her voice, she knew she sounded wistful and young and it really made her angry that she was betraying herself like that.

He hesitated, then slowly moved into her room once she stepped backward to allow him entrance.

They barely looked at each other as he walked in. Unsure of how to begin...he shuffled around silently for a bit and then sat on the couch. "How was your flight?"

She sat on the bed and faced him. "Long. I didn't sleep much on the plane." He could tell she was angry and it scared him.

Bobby gave her a quick once over, hoping she didn't notice. Her hair was still long and he was happy about that. He liked it long. But he also thought she had lost some weight – which she didn't need to do – and she seemed tired. He was hoping that being tired was just from the flight.

He started to get up. "Well, why don't you take a nap and I'll come back later." She shook her head so he sat back down and rested his forearms on his knees.

"I don't need a nap, just a shower. Wait here...I'll be out in ten."

Nodding, he said, "Okay, you shower and I'll be here."

She pulled a few things out of her suitcase then disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alex came out of the shower in a bathrobe and wet hair and found him sound asleep on the couch. She sat down on the edge of her bed and watched him. He looked older, or maybe just tired, she couldn't tell. His hair was a still short, not a crew cut but also not long enough to show off it's natural wave. She wondered if he cut it for her. When they worked together they always jokingly sparred over the his hair. He liked to grow it out but she liked it shorter. He would laugh at her when she tried to encourage him to cut it. Eventually he always did...for her.

After watching him for longer than she should have, she removed her robe and then slid on a pair of green pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She quietly moved back to the bathroom and dried her hair. Once she was done, she sat back down on the bed.

* * *

Bobby woke up and smiled because the first thing he saw was Eames sleeping on the bed. He checked his watch and saw that it was now almost five in the afternoon. Watching her sleep, he ached to touch her. She was right there, so close after fifteen long months of not seeing her. The last time they were together, he'd kissed her on the cheek and they'd hugged. Ten years of knowing her and that was the closest he'd gotten to intimacy with her. The memory of that last day together haunted him. He was well aware that when they saw each other today, they didn't hug or touch each other in any way and he didn't know what to think about that.

Another hour went by and he had done nothing but watch her. She was sound asleep and he hated to wake her. Not only did she look so peaceful, but he was also a bit afraid to wake her and face the "whats and whys" of why she was there. He knew those questions were coming.

Finally, he got up when she turned toward the door, her back was to him, but it gave him some room to sit down on the edge of the bed next to her. The bed moved as he sat down and she stirred. She opened her eyes and focused on the room before turned toward him.

"What time is it?" Alex asked, her voice deep and groggy with sleep.

Bobby heard the low timbre of her words and it made him shudder. Memories of waking her up during stakeouts weren't nearly as wonderful as what he was experiencing just then. There was an intimate way in which she spoke to him, something he'd never been privy to before.

He didn't answer her, instead he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a brave man, Bobby Goren."

He pulled away from her quickly, "I know that was wrong...I'm sorry."

"Is this why you sent for me?"

He shook his head, "No! I mean I liked that...but that wasn't my intention."

She put a hand on his arm, "Then what was."

He knelt down on the floor beside the bed, resting his forearms on the mattress next to her. Both of his hands were holding one of hers as he laid his head on her hip; their hands now resting against his chest.

"I just...needed to see you. We needed to see each other. It's been too long." His voice was muffled as he spoke into the small space between his face and the mattress.

She brought her other hand over and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "You're right...it has been too long."

"And I know it's my fault."

"Right again!" She tried to sound light but she couldn't hide the hurt she felt.

He looked up at her with tenderness in his eyes, "And I know I owe you an explanation."

Tears came to her eyes as she quietly said, "And you're on a roll here so keep going..." They smiled at each other. She really did plan on making it difficult for him, but given his obvious sincerity, she softened her approach.

He sat up a bit and rested the side of his face in his hand while his elbow was on the bed. He left the other hand on hers. His fingers made tiny patterns against her palm. "Eames...I hate to see you cry. You cried the last time I saw you and it broke my heart."

It was all she could do not to outwardly react to his touch. Her desire for him was overwhelming her but she wasn't ready to give into him that quickly. She really did want answers from him. She hated doing it but she sat up in bed, causing him to stand up and move to the couch. She cleared her throat before speaking,

"I'm fine...I'll be fine. I didn't come here for pity."

"What did you come here for?"

Alex stood up and moved over to the balcony. She slid the curtain aside a few inches and opened the sliding glass door. The breeze billowed the curtain so she pushed it completely to the side as the late afternoon air filled the room. She looked at the city skyline for a minute before she turned and answered him, "I have a better question...why did you invite me?"

Bobby knew her reply wasn't purely a deflection to avoid speaking about her own feelings. He knew she deserved an honest answer, but he was suddenly feeling nervous about being honest with her.

He looked past her to the world beyond the balcony. He stood up and moved closer to her. "You know...Stockholm is a beautiful city, why don't we take a walk and I'll show you around."

"I asked you a question." She felt and sounded irritated.

He nodded, "I know that...but can we get into that later? Can we take a walk and get something to eat? You must be starving by now."

"You can't put me off forever, Bobby."

"I know, and I don't plan to. But really Eames, let's just get something to eat first." His intention wasn't to avoid her but to get her into a more relaxed frame of mind. He could feel her tension mounting and he wanted to put a stop to it.

She pulled the glass door closed, signaling her agreement to go.

* * *

They walked along the street, and for Alex it felt surreal. It was hard for her to believe they were together. As for Bobby, he was nervous as hell. All he'd wanted for fifteen months was to be with her again; to hear her voice, to see her smile, to possibly touch her once more. They both wanted to reach out to the other but neither knew if it was the right thing to do. So they walked, mostly in silence, side by side, just as they had always done.

They finally found themselves along the river bank at a beautiful hotel with a restaurant that looked cozy and charming. They looked inside the window and then at each other and knew that this was where they would stop. Bobby walked behind Alex as she followed the maitre d' to their very secluded table. Bobby held Alex's chair as she sat down and then he took the seat directly across from her.

"This is really nice, Bobby." Alex was looking around the restaurant.

He watched her with amused eyes before answering her. "You know...people call me Robert now...so it feels really good to hear you call me Bobby."

"What's your full name now?"

"Robert Bishop."

Alex thought for a minute before it dawned on her. "Robbie,...That poor little boy. I wonder how he is now."

Bobby nodded. "I know, I've always wondered about him... hoped that he was doing well. So when I had to pick a new name, his popped into my head."

"Tell me more...what have you been up to?"

Bobby took a deep breath then proceeded to update Alex on the last fifteen months of his life. He told her about Quantico and Stahl, and the mission he'd been working on. Then he explained about his contract with the FBI, and how he had to extend it in order to see her.

"So wait, you could have been done with all this six months from now, but instead you signed on for two additional years? Just to see me?"

Bobby flashed back to a meeting he had with Stahl a few months earlier...

_"I'm __done__. This has been going on too long with no results, and I can tell in my gut that it's going nowhere." _

_Stahl saw the resignation in his eyes, but she knew she couldn't except it. She was the one who had submitted his name for hire and fought hard to get him on board her team. And now her entire career was hanging on this mission. If it failed, she did too. And she was not about to let that happen._

_She hesitated before dropping the bomb that she knew would spark him back to life. In fact, she'd been hanging onto this little tidbit for six months. She knew it was her ace in the pocket and that she needed to hang onto it until she was cornered. "You know…your old partner came by to see me."_

_He froze. Slowly, he turned back. "Eames?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He tried his best to seem unfazed but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Really… what did she want?"_

_Wendy watched him with great interest. It was the first time that she'd seen weakness from him._

_She cautiously moved the conversation forward, "She uh…she said that she needed to see you…to speak with you. I told her that that was impossible."_

_His eyes were now boring into hers. Wendy firmly held her ground. Bobby immediately sensed he was in a losing battle but pressed onward. "Well…how did she seem?" She heard desperation and urgency in his voice._

_Silently, she did a victory dance. She had him where she wanted him. Desperate and willing to do anything to see Eames again. _

_"I don't know her well enough to presume anything. But…my instincts led me to believe that she was stressed and maybe a bit sad."_

_It ached him to think of her as anything but happy. _

_"Wh-what did you tell her?" He'd never heard himself sound so needy._

_She paused for effect. "I told her that you were serving your country and that you were in a top secret mission. And then I told her that once your mission was complete, you would be free to do what you pleased…but not before then."_

_Bobby hung his head and took a deep breath. He knew she was right, but he hated it no less._

_He turned to walk away, unwilling to give her any satisfaction in hurting him. But as he turned, he thought of one more question and turned back, "How did she look?"_

_Wendy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Goren, she looked good. She might have gained some weight ...but it could have been the parka -"_

_"Parka?"_

_"Yeah, parka."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, "But it's June. Why was she wearing a parka?"_

_"Oh…well she came to see me last December."_

_Now he knew she was fucking with him. He got the whole picture. _

_He turned to walk away._

_"Bobby wait, I have a proposition."_

_He turned around with his jaw tightly clenched, "What do I have to do to see her?"_

_Stahl cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "Seeing her now is out of the question...unless..."_

"_God damn it, Wendy, just tell me."_

"_You can see her soon, next month even, but only if you extend your contract with us."_

"_What? No way."_

"_Alright then..suit yourself."_

_Bobby blew out a large breath, "Fuck."_

_Stahl smiled._

"Bobby? You in there?" Alex was waving a hand in front of him.

"Oh...sorry. I was just remembering something. Then he took her hand in his. His voice was soft and sultry, "I wouldn't put it as 'just to see you'. Alex...I've missed you...terribly. And I was afraid that the longer I was gone, the more likely you would be...not around when I returned."

She shook her head, confused. "Where did you think I was going?"

"Anywhere without me." Then he shared with her the story he had just remembered.

She put her free hand up to her mouth. "Bobby...you put your life in further danger just...for this?"

He straightened his back, "What you do mean, 'just for this'? Alex...this is...you are..." Nerves wouldn't let him finish his sentence. Just then the waiter came by. They ordered their food and sat in silence for a while, both collecting their thoughts.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, the meal was superb and they found themselves finally relaxing in each others company. Bobby couldn't help but smile as he listened to Alex talk about what she'd been doing for the past year. "I didn't think working with underprivileged youth would be quite so amusing to you."

Embarrassed, he cast his eyes down and gently shook his head, "I'm sorry it's not that...it's that I'm just so happy to be here with you...I've missed you."

She took a deep breath and waited until he lifted his eyes to hers, "And I've missed you."

He shimmied his chair around the corner of the table so they were next to each other instead of across, then he rested his hand on the back of hers. "You quit...was it because of me?"

She leaned forward, resting her right elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her right hand. Her left arm lay on the table and she left her free hand under his. Much like their last meeting in the Major Case Captain's office, she temporarily let down all of her barriers and looked directly into his eyes. "It wasn't because of you...it was because of us." She swallowed hard before she continued, "My mind was made up the second Maas and Moran laid out their plan to have me fire you. I knew right then and there that the department wasn't worthy of either of us if they were willing to do that to you. After all those years, they didn't respect either of us...so what was the point of sticking around?"

"But Eames, they weren't after you to leave, they only wanted me."

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, if they could treat you like that, then I couldn't stay."

He ran his hand along her hair and he didn't anticipate how much that would distract him. His eyes shifted to his hand that was in her hair and he only focused back on her face when he heard her loudly clear her throat. He gave her a small smirk for having being caught, causing her heart to pound in her chest. He affected her like no one else ever had.

He ran his hand down her hair one more time before continuing in a soft tone, "But Eames...I know you left before your pension kicked in."

"That doesn't matter."

His eyes grew wide, "The hell it doesn't! You worked hard for the NYPD, and you only had what...two years to go?"

"Bobby...honestly, I'll be fine. I still have Joe's pension coming to me and I've been able to save that along with whatever I could save of my own salary. I'm still working now, I'm very comfortable."

He pressed on, "But that's not the point Alex. The point is that all you need is two more years and then you can get the pension you deserve...I bet you can call a union rep and work on getting your job back."

Her eyes widened, "But I don't want that, Bobby! I don't want to work with anyone who would turn on you the way they did."

He lowered his voice, indicating he how serious he was, "Alex...I appreciate your loyalty, I really do. But let's not lose sight of the fact that you deserve to work there."

She sighed loudly. "Can we put this discussion on the back burner?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, let's enjoy our dinner together...the first one in a long time."

* * *

After finishing their meal, they slowly walked back to their hotel. Goren casually slipped his arm over Eames' shoulder and pulled her close. She buried her shoulder into his side and rested her head against his chest. It felt so natural to both of them. As they got closer to the hotel, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then he spoke almost in a whisper, "What do you want from me, Alex? What do you need for me to do to move 'us' forward?"

If the street wasn't so quiet due to how late it was she might not have heard him. But she did. She extricated herself from his embrace and stood in front of him. "What I want...what I need...from you? Honestly, I'm afraid that you're not capable of giving me what I want and what I need."

Bobby drew in a deep breath, unsure of how to proceed. He, also, was unsure of what he could give her. He knew he loved her, and he knew wanted to give her a happy life. But could he really do that?

He knew he needed to ask her what she wanted again.

He found himself afraid of his next question, knowing her answer to it could be devastating to both of them.

She took another step back, "Look...you're obviously not ready for this conversation so I'm going to go to my room now."

He let her leave.

* * *

**TBC  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was lying in bed the next morning when she heard the sound of paper sliding under her door. She turned onto her side and saw that the paper came from the connecting door. A smile crept onto her face. Despite her best efforts not to let him get to her, his charm won her over every time. She knew she should be upset with him for ending their conversation so abruptly the night before, but she also knew that he was struggling with sharing his feelings, and that since they still had six days together to work things out she shouldn't rush things.

After a good stretch, she slowly turned onto her side to get a better look at the envelope lying on the ground. She saw her first name written in his handwriting and it gave her a chill. _I miss him_, she thought to herself. When she got out of bed she felt an even stronger chill due to the temperature she had the air conditioner set at. Her pajamas were a cotton short set from a high end lingerie store so she quickly felt the cold air. She had done a little shopping before she left home and picked up a few things for the trip. Not only did she invest in some new, sexy bras and panties, she also took it down a notch and purchased a few more conservative, but still sexy, pajama sets. What she was currently wearing had a pale blue scoop neck t-shirt and a pair of flowery boxers that were very feminine with a scalloped hem that ran along both the waist and the leg openings. Before she did anything else, she grabbed the soft white robe that the hotel provided, slipped it on, then picked up the note from Bobby.

"Please knock when you're awake."

After using the bathroom she did just that.

* * *

He was standing at the sliding glass door to the balcony when he heard her knock. Walking over to the door, he checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. His feet were bare and he was considering whether he should put on shoes when she knocked again so he decided against the shoes. After smoothing his hair with his fingers, he took a big breath and opened the door.

"I was hoping this was going to explain why you let me leave last night without so much as a 'good night'." Alex held the note up in front of her and he was relieved to hear a friendly tone in her voice. He was also a bit taken aback by her outfit. The robe came to her mid-thigh and he saw nothing but tan legs running down under it. Her hair was in tight ponytail and even with her lack of make-up she still looked much younger than he knew she was.

Realizing she was waiting for a reply from him, he responded, "I totally screwed things up last night, I'm sorry."

She looked at his tired eyes and knew how he spent the last eight hours, "You've been up all night."

He nodded.

Instead of dancing around the subject, Alex went right at it, "You walked away from me...why did you go through all of the trouble to get me here if you not going to talk to me."

Bobby put his head down because he knew she was right. He focused on his feet - a much safer place to look than at her - then he quietly said, "This isn't easy for me...you know...talking about my feelings...my feelings for you. I keep thinking that I'm going to say something that will make you go screaming for the door."

"The only reason I'd do that is if you told me you didn't want anything to do with me."

"That's...not gonna happen...ever."

She waited for him to look up at her then gave him a reassuring smile, "Then stop worrying about it."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. Knowing she wasn't mad at him allowed his body to start to feel the effects of not sleeping.

Alex took a few steps closer to him. "How about...we start all over. Let's pretend yesterday never happened."

He gave her a tired grin, "I like that idea."

She grinned back, "Good...but let's start over after you get some rest."

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't want to make you wait around for me."

She took his hand and led him into her room and toward her bed. "Who said anything about me waiting?" She pulled the comforter back, removed her robe, got in bed, and then slid over.

He froze in place.

"C'mon Bobby, I didn't sleep too much last night either...we both can use a little shut eye. And besides," she bundled the comforter around her, "I'm freezing."

He looked around the room, "It is like a meat locker in here, Eames."

"I know, I know...so get in."

He sat down on the bed.

"Bobby, do you have a habit of sleeping in your jeans?"

"Uh, no."

She looked at him expectantly "Well?"

"Eames...I'm fine like this."

"The hell you are, get comfortable."

He wanted to, but he was afraid. He had caught a quick glimpse of her short set before she got under the covers and that picture was all he could see at that moment. The thought of their bare legs accidently touching was not something he thought should happen. And if anything like that was to happen, he didn't want it to be rushed or an accident.

"Hang on." He went into his room, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and returned in a pair of sweatpants and his same t-shirt..

"Tell me again why we're sleeping...uh...together?"

"You complaining?"

"N-no."

"Then get in."

He hesitated, "It's just -"

"This way, I know you're actually sleeping and not just lying in your bed worrying that I left or something equally crazy."

"You leaving would not be crazy."

"Yes it would be...trust me."

Once he was settled in, she pulled her hair out of the elastic and placed it on the nightstand. He watched as her hair fell softly against her shoulders and swallowed hard, trying his best to seem unphased by how pretty she looked. She saw him watching her as she fluffed up her pillow but she chose to ignore the look in his eyes, for now.

"Sleep well, Bobby." She said as she lay facing him.

"You, too." He replied, mirroring her position. He watched her until she dozed off. Convinced she wasn't going to sneak out, he finally gave into asleep as well."

* * *

Bobby woke up first. He lay there quietly for quite sometime, listening to Alex lightly snore. Her back was to him, and the comforter she had originally pulled up tight around her was now bunched at her waist. One of her arms, tanned and muscular, was in full view and very inviting.

As he lay on his side, he thought about their lives; the time they spent together as partners and the time they'd been apart. He quickly decided the former was much more preferable than the latter and knew he had to do his best to ensure that is how they ended up.

He let her sleep, but after a while he grew impatient; he wanted to see her and hear her voice and somehow touch her. And if he was being really honest with himself and really bold, he wanted to kiss her again. After thinking back to how her lips felt against his when he stole a kiss the day before, he knew he wanted...no he needed to feel that again. Soon. He wanted that more than anything.

After tugging at the covers and moving around in the bed didn't stir her from sleep, he resulted to clearing his throat and then coughing loudly several times. The coughing finally did the trick and she slowly rolled over to find a smiling Bobby Goren staring right back at her.

"Hi there." He said as his smile got bigger.

"Well don't you look like you're up to something." She was trying not to laugh at how cute he looked.

"It's just that...Alex...I want to kiss you, but...I don't know...is it okay?"

She tried to remain serious but she couldn't stop the smile that began to spread.

"You're laughing at me...that's not good."

"No, no!" She rested her hand on his upper arm, just below his shoulder, "It is good...it's just...I've never had anyone ask me like that. And, well...it's _you_...wanting to kiss _me_. It's all just...surreal I guess."

"S – so you want me to...I mean...it's...okay?"

She slowly blinked her eyes and her smile softened. "Without a doubt."

He leaned toward her then hesitated slightly, waiting to see her eyes. Once he knew he had her full attention, he leaned closer and kissed her. As quickly as he did it, he pulled away.

"How was that?" He was nervous as hell, and she knew it.

She moved closer to him and kissed him right back, trying to give him confidence. "Your's was really nice...how was mine?"

He smiled at her, he understood that she was trying make him relax.

"You know," Alex said as she moved her hand from his arm to around the side of his face, "you kissed me once before...it was just yesterday and we were right here in this same bed!"

He laughed gently, "I know...but this was different. This was...planned."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her again. It was still a tentative kiss but she let his lips linger on hers for as long as he wanted. He only pulled away far enough to speak, "I could get very used to this."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day out on the streets of Stockholm. Since Bobby had been there before he was able to bring Alex around the city and show her its finer points of interest. That night they shared a quiet dinner together and after that they went to their own rooms. It was a good day for them because they spent it together, getting used to being with each other again, and using the time to grow closer with touches and hugs and another kiss before they turned in for the night.

Very early the morning, it was Alex this time sliding a note for him under the door.

"Come in when you're awake, the door is open."

He knocked softly then opened the door to find Alex lying in bed but awake.

She slid over, "Why don't you join me again."

He did his best to hide his excitement.

* * *

She felt his hand on her belly before she was fully awake. The sensation made her senses come alive, but she kept her eyes closed and just...felt him touching her. He was slowly massaging her stomach, taking in the tightness of her skin, the definition of her muscles, the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. He was aware that she woke up but it didn't stop him. He wasn't trying to sneak anything. He was just trying to feel...her.

He was lying on his right side, his head on his pillow as if he was still sleeping. His eyes were open but were at half-mast; studying her. They remained this way for quite a while, she was completely still and he was almost the same except for his one hand, gently roaming. The muffled sounds of Stockholm coming to life for the day could be heard beyond the closed sliding glass door. The sun was doing its best to peek through the light-blocking curtain; it cast strange slices of light against the glass coffee table and the wall behind the bed, giving them just enough light to see each other.

His hand, hot and insistent, caressed her into a frenzy. A tidal wave of desire washed over her and she rapidly became more and more aware of just how much she needed him - and just how fast she wanted it to happen.

Knowing she couldn't lay there silently any longer, she rose up and pushed him onto his back, hovering above him long enough to pull his boxers down to just below his knees then she worked off her own panties. In her haste to be with him she only took enough time to slide one leg out of her undies, leaving them dangling off of one ankle. While she was doing that he watched her. Her eagerness surprised him. He knew she loved him, and while he always fantasized what it would be like to make love to her, he never let himself envision her reaction to him sexually. He quickly decided this was a side of Eames he wanted to see more of.

As she moved closer to him again she took a hold of his cock and gave it a steady rub. Just then a sliver of sunlight hit her face and her eyes flashed bright as she gave him a wicked, sexy grin.

"Alex." Bobby growled her name, his voice lower than she had ever heard it.

Her face suddenly became acutely serious; her eyes bore into his as she used the hand that was still wrapped around his cock to slowly guide him into her. Their coupling was slow and intense, and afterward they fell asleep in each others arms.

When they woke up, neither focused on what they did. Instead they went about their day almost as if it didn't happen. Alex had refrained from speaking about it because she wanted to see Bobby's reaction. Bobby didn't speak of it because he was more scared than ever of messing things up between them.

They spent the next few days following pretty much the same routine. It was very calming, and both found it romantic, but as the days went on Alex was beginning to think that the week would end without any resolution to their future together.

On the fourth day, Alex was waiting for Bobby when he woke up in her bed.

"It's time we talk."

"Not yet, let's enjoy the day, we can -"

"I'm not here for sight-seeing, Bobby!" Clearly, she had had enough and he knew it.

He turned on his side and nodded. He had put things off long enough. "Where should we start."

She spoke softly, "What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to decide where to begin. "That last day we were together...in Major Case."

"When I fired you."

"Then...yes...I felt like I saw you, the real you, standing there...right in front of me. For the first time I saw everything you felt for me and honestly I didn't know what to do with it because you...You're...you're normally like a stone when it comes to showing your emotions."

She nodded, "You're right, I've never let you in."

Bobby was on a roll, "I mean, people always assumed that of the two of us, I was the tough one. But we both know that I've let my guard down many times, but you...you almost never did. It would take a lot to get you to, you know, let down your defenses. And that night, standing in the captain's office, you completely revealed yourself to me. I always suspected that you're feelings for me were strong...but that night...I saw just how much I meant to you."

Her head dipped down as she tried to, once again, hide what she was feeling from him. He paused and lifted her chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

When he continued, his voice was low and soothing, "Let me tell you, I didn't know how to handle it. And when I went to leave, you know I almost turned back around. I wanted to hug you again and tell you how I felt about you."

"But you didn't do that."

He shakes his head, "No, no I didn't. As I walked away I thought to myself, 'This is not the place. Go to her another time...maybe even tomorrow."

"And instead, you took off." She didn't mean it to sound so bitter but it did and she saw him retreat. Knowing he was pulling back after her retort she pressed him to continue. It was her turn to not let him run from their conversation.

"Bobby, you asked me to come here, I think it's time you tell me exactly why that was."

He started to shake his head but she stopped him, "If you don't talk to me now I'm leaving." She meant it, too.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...afraid."

"Of me? Or of us?"

"You, of course!" He tried to joke but she wasn't finding anything funny. Then he got serious again. "You know Alex, you're the only person who's ever made me feel like a coward."

"We both know you are not a coward, I'm not buying it."

"But it's just...I don't know how to start."

"Say what's on your mind. Don't think, just say it to me."

He lay there silently for a couple of minutes, trying to find the right words. She was patient with him because she knew it was hard for him.

"I tried this the other night and I failed miserably, but I'm going to try it again. I want to ask you what you're looking for from me. But I'm terrified of your answer...because I know what I can offer you, and I'm afraid it's just not going to be enough."

She gave him a tender smile. "Bobby, just know that I love you no matter what you say to me."

"I know you do...and I'm sorry."

His response completely through her off guard, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Loving me has cost you...a lot. It's cost you the possibility of finding someone...getting married again...children...it's caused you stress with your sister and I'd imagine your whole family...they must not have liked you being tethered to me all these years. At work it's cost you promotions and now it's cost you your job. I tend to think these are all a huge price to pay. "

"I don't regret any of it."

"I know you don't and that makes me feel even worse...you'd probably do it all again. And for what? For me? For this?"

She was getting exasperated with him. "Look, I'm going to tell you what I told Liz. Simply put, what I need from you is...you. I need you to share yourself with me. Share your life, your happiness and sadness, your hopes and fears, your triumphs and failures. But what's most important to me is that you do it because you to want to share those things with me. If you do it only to placate me, it will never work." She leaned into him and looked right in his eyes, "I need you to let me in, Bobby." She lifted her hand to the side of his face and tapped her finger against his temple, "Let me into here," then the she moved her hand to his chest and laid it over his heart, "and into here."

He didn't take his eyes off of her. He felt himself ease up with every word she said.

"Honestly...do you think you can do that?"

"Absolutely." His quick and certain response surprised her.

"But Bobby, you've never done that before with anyone. How can you be so sure...so quickly."

Her hand was still lying on his chest, over his heart, and he rested one of his hands on top of it. "Well you've always been here, so that part is easy." She smiled at his words as tears welled in her eyes.

Then he lifted her hand back to the side of his head and rested her finger against his temple again. "And I've been waiting for a long time to let you in here, to stop running away from you."

"You trust me enough to do that?"

He nodded without hesitation. "I trust you, Alex. I love you and I trust you."

"I love you, too, Bobby."

He heard her words and felt her love, but still he felt uncertain about this being what was best for her.

"Is this really what you want? Am I really what you want?"

His question threw her; she couldn't believe he still questioned her. "Where is this coming from, Bobby. Don't you know the answers to those questions already?

"Humor me. Are you happy, Alex?"

"You make me so happy, Bobby. I love you."

"All I want to do is make you happy for the rest of your life. I know I can't promise you that it will happen, I know I'll do something every once in a while to really piss you off, but I will always mean well, and I will always work hard to make you happy."

"Just knowing that you're trying – no matter how wrong it may go sometimes – is all I need. If you love me, and show me that you do...if you care about us...it's all I'll ever need from you."

* * *

**TBC**

a/n: There will be one more chapter after this one. I'm very sorry for the long wait between chapters, I'm usually much better about updating. I won't bore you with details, but I was completely stuck when I had chapter 4 written and then my computer crashed. After that every word was a struggle as I tried to re-create chapter 4 and then move on. I leaned heavily on ladybluedevil86 and she didn't disappoint (although she's probably sick of me at this point). Her edit of this chapter helped me get it posted and she also gave me a great idea for the last chapter. I had planned on having this whole thing done by 5/1, but clearly that is NOT going to happen. Also, I've steered clear of FF for a while so I could concentrate on my story and I think that I may have missed saying thank you to some reviewers. So, **thank you** and I'm sorry if I didn't send you a personal thank you!


End file.
